


Te comparto mis latidos.

by Velouriaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, One Shot, short fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amar con locura." Harry así lo hizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te comparto mis latidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic para este fandom.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso el pestillo antes de quitarse la capucha de la sudadera negra que llevaba puesta. Se agitó el cabello con manos temblorosas, seguramente por el frío, quiso creer. Se acercó a la cama con media sonrisa nerviosa y se secó las palmas en sus jeans.

–Lou, – llamó con cautela antes de hacerse un lugar en la orilla de la cama y sentarse. El nombre le sabía dulce en esos momentos, y tan frágil que creía que podría llegar a romperse en cualquier momento. –Te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos ¿recuerdas?

_“No voy a dejarte.”_ Harry recordó haber dicho aquello con apenas 16 años, y después de lo que parecía una eternidad, seguía ahí, a su lado y más seguro que nunca del amor que tenía por aquel chico que se metió en su piel, se apoderó de sus pensamientos y le arrebató la cordura. _“Nunca.”_

Sin pensarlo un segundo más se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Louis e hizo desaparecer toda distancia entre ellos, besándolo como nunca y sintiéndose tan perdidamente enamorado como siempre. Sus manos trazaron cada tramo de piel a la vista y cubrieron de carmesí todo a su paso.

–No voy a dejarte, – Harry repartió efímeros besos por el cuello de Louis, por sus hombros, su barbilla y su rostro. Y entre cada uno de ellos dejó escapar las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Iba a asegurarse de que Louis estuviera seguro de ello, de que lo creyera tanto como Harry lo hacía. –Nunca, Lou. Nunca.

Harry escuchó su nombre a la distancia, y unas fuertes pisadas que acompañaban aquel eco que aumentaba de intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Se recargó en el pecho desnudo de Louis, recordando como siempre le encantó sentir su corazón, como un ave aleteando contra la jaula de sus costillas y escuchar cada latido formando su melodía favorita.

Pero lo único que escuchó entonces fueron los fuertes golpes en la puerta y los gritos que no tuvo ganas de descifrar.

– **Nunca** , – dijo observando sus palmas llenas de sangre.


End file.
